Carl Taylor
|Born=February 3, 2531 |Died= |Gender=Male |Height=6 feet, 1 inch |Weight=172 Pounds |Hair Color=Black |Eye Color=Brown |Distinguishing Features= |Rank= |Affiliation=Shadow Thieves |Era= *Post War Era *Reclaimer Era |Weapons= *M41 Rocket Launcher *MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System *BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle *M6C/SOCOM *M7S Caseless SMG *M90A Shotgun *Sticky Detonator *M6 Pistol |Equipment= *Frag grenades *Flash grenades *C-12 charges |Abilities=Hand-to-hand combat |Specialty= *Weapons Specialist *Sharpshooter *Marksman *Close Quarters combat *Survival }} Carl Taylor had an interest in guns and developed his marksmanship skills with every chance he got. He learned how to survive and escaped off Mamore with Veronica Miles. He hid away from many enemies during the Human-Covenant war and fled to Earth where he unknowingly participated in the Earth riots of 2558; Nevertheless, he swore to protect Veronica despite whatever dangers came their way. After the Earth riots of 2558, he served as a weapons specialist for the criminal organization known as Shadow Thieves. He is responsible for maintaining the organizations weapons and equipment, and acquiring new ones. He spends most of his time in the armory, cleaning and testing various new and used weapons. When he gets bored he will find a remote location to test various high level weaponry and explosive equipment. He is by far the fastest sharpshooting handgun shooter and re-loader on the team. After the team had split up in 2560, Carl became a smuggler and arms dealer, trading weapons throughout the galaxy. Wanted as a fugitive by ONI, and the UEG Police Department; and interfering with LEGION's black market, he was hunted down and escaped death many times. A few months later, the team would reunite and plan to break David King out of the UNSC Maximum security prison. The plan was halted and they all went into cryosleep, except Matthew West, who died that same day. In 2580, Carl would participate in the break out of David King, stealing weapons and armor from the UNSC Maximum security prisons weapons and inventory rooms to better aide his friends. He would also train Alejandra Rodriguez in marksmanship, who later succeeded as his protegé. Biography Early life Carl was born on the insurrectionist-controlled colony of Mamore in 2534. His father was a squad leader for the Innie rebels and his mother was a nurse who worked for a local hospital. When Carol was a young kid he would seem lonely to his parents, so his father got him a German Shepard puppy named Rocky. Over the years, Carol and Rocky would form an inseparable bond. At the age of thirteen, his father taught him how to use a variety of weapons that were smuggled by insurrectionist forces including the . They would go target shooting together at the range and he quickly developed basic shooting skills. During the hunting seasons, Carl would take Rocky along to be trained in tracking. His father would simultaneously teach Carl how to set up animal traps and other basic hunting skills such as learning your environment and safety. His father also taught him the basics of survival and how to defend oneself. All this new information encouraged him to build up his skills. He attended different schools and libraries to gain the knowledge to survive on his own. When he was in high school, he took classes on environmental science, and when he had free time he would either go hunting when the season was right, or spend time training in hand-to-hand combat and range shooting. On March 2552, another insurrectionist uprising occurred. His father told everyone to stay inside the house for safety. Carl wanted to help out, but was told that he needed to look out for the family. Two armed criminals broke into the house by force and ordered everyone to stay where they were. Rocky leaped onto one of the armed assailants and began to attack. The other assailant threw Rocky off, who ran away afterwards. Saddened and frustrated, Carl began to attack the two criminals, but was kept back by his mother. His father ordered everyone to stay calm but killed. Carl became devastated and was ordered to go to his room and look for a way to escape. Instead he ran to his fathers room and broke into the closet, stealing his fathers pistol. He heard a scream and ran down the stairs. Seeing his mother stabbed, he killed off the two criminals and knelt down by his mothers side. He knew it was too late to save her and was told that everything would be all right. Survival on Mamore After the burial of his parents he ran to the front yard and began to search for his runaway dog, Rocky. He grabbed his survival kit and a few of his fathers weapons including the hunting rifle. He left home and stated walking aimlessly in search for his dog. After what seemed like endless searching, he found him in an abandoned garage and began to gather necessities for survival, including gasoline. He proceeded to walk through the streets of the dangerous neighborhood until he entered downtown. A few criminals had spotted him and he ran away into a back alley where he hid behind a dumpster until the criminals had passed him. Hungry for food, he would go to a local diner where he later met a young girl by the name of Veronica Miles. The two would share their stories on how they survived. They left the diner determined to escape off the planet. Escape from Mamore When Carl and Veronica reached an abandoned auto dealership, he told Veronica to stay with him. When she took off, he chased after her with Rocky taking the lead. When he found Veronica taking cover, his dog began to growl and he gotten him to be quiet as a group of insurrectionists advanced towards the dealership with UNSC troops trailing behind. Both had been engaging in a small firefight and the UNSC were easily winning. Carl ordered Rocky to be calm as they watched the remaining insurrectionists be put down. After the brief firefight was over. The UNSC's moved into the building and called out for any survivors. Waiting for the UNSC troops to pass, Carl followed Veronica. They quickly and quietly searched the building until they found that the criminals had been hiding in an office. Carl withdrew his pistol and gave Veronica a combat knife. Carl knocked on the door and when a no-good delinquent opened the door, Veronica stabbed him in the stomach. Carl and Rocky moved into the building to take out the other assailants. Carl took out three assailants while Rocky took out the other. When they were finished, Carl assisted Veronica by killing her attacker. While Veronica searched the dealership for a working vehicle, Carl searched the dead criminals for anything useful. He found a couple handguns, combat knives and grenades, and ordered Rocky to sniff out anything useful. Rocky began scratching at the rug and Carl removed it, revealing a trap door. Inside, they found an arsenal of weapons and drugs. During his stay at the dealership, he agreed to train Veronica's fighting and shooting skills. After over a month of training intermittently and hiding from Innies or UNSC forces who frequented the area, Carl tested Veronica: She had to kill a criminal in a proficient manner. When that time had come, she was overpowered by her assailant but she managed to kill him off quickly and when more criminals joined in the fight she had to fend them off until Carl could kill them. During his stay he would train himself in the use of the more proficient weapons found in the arsenal. With the insurrection on Mamore over and the UNSC's announcement of victory, Carl and Veronica gathered their weapons and equipment. After several attempts to hotwire the car, she pulled out of the dealership and drove to a local bar to celebrate. After eating and discussing more about their interests and what to do down the road, a party of local gang members took notice of Carl. They approached him and made a few negative comments. After an exchange between curse words, a thug took the first punch. Carl knocked out one of the thugs with a glass bottle then proceeded to knock out the rest of the gang members in a fist fight. The fight ended quickly and the two were invited to have a conversation with David. All three of them talked about the military and how David could provide them with a easy solution to escape off Mamore: A stowaway solution. The two went with the plan and later than night, David hid them inside separate turret crates aboard separate pelican dropships. Human-Covenant War Escape from Coral Carl was captured and interrogated after the UNSC landed on Coral. He tried to negotiate his way out, even trying to join the UNSC's cause, but was unaccepted do to his ties with the insurrectionists. He was sent to a small encampment where he was interrogated about his past history and how he had gotten in one of the turret crates. Carl was pained by the thought of giving out his past history with the insurrection, but felt it was necessary for survival. He told them as much as he knew, even giving out some white lies to conceal who he really was and what he was doing. He explained to them that he was knocked out by a UNSC marine turned traitor and was stashed in a turret crate. The marines were convinced, but the interrogator became skeptical and continued to pry Carl. Carl decided to stall as best he could until Veronica arrived to negotiate his freedom. All attempts had failed and she continued to stall until the arrival of a covenant force. After he was cut free, the two used the invasion as a distraction and fled into the forest, where they set up camp. Carl and Rocky searched for food and when he came back he was surprised by her survival instincts. Carl listened to her story and was amazed by the new skills she learned without his help, although this didn't bother him much. Traveling more into the dense forests, Carl heard movement and told Veronica to take cover. A lance of Sangheili walked by aware that humans were near. As the Sangheili withdrew there weapons and started firing, Carl ordered Veronica to make a run for it while he would take cover. She ran into a trench and hid there until Carl's return. Carl fended off the attacking Sangheili long enough for Rocky to wound one of the Sangheili. Carl hesitated for a moment, worried that his dog would be killed, but instead ran away knowing that Rocky's sacrifice will not be in vain. After regrouping with Veronica, he grew sad and told her what had happened and after being reassured that everything will be alright, they both made their way towards a ruined town in search of supplies. Carl searched for weapons inside of an abandoned house under a trap door and found assault rifles and pistols. Carl observed a Covenant Phantom patrolling the area. He stayed hidden from its view until it passed and made its way towards Veronica's position. Carl made his way to where Veronica was, staying away from the phantoms view as much as possible. When he arrived, the two posted up where they could get some clean kills off the grunts and jackals. Carl then swapped Veronica's weapons and gave her a knife and a challenge: to kill just one elite with that knife. Carl talked Veronica out of the situation due to the fact that their situation was severe but winnable. After Veronica was able to distract the Covenant forces using an improvised explosive, Carl was able to kill the rest of the Covenant forces with ease. With the phantom still mobile, Carl ran to a nearby dinner to recover more ammo and equipment, while Veronica supplied cover fire. He returned with a few gas grenades and a M319 Individual Grenade Launcher. Using the gas as a quick distraction, the two boarded the phantom using grappling hooks and quickly killed the jackal gunners. Using a grenade belt, Carl blew the doors open leading to the cockpit and the two quickly fired upon the pilot, draining his shields instantaneously. With the assault rifles empty, Veronica tossed her sidearm to Carl, who killed the angered Sangheili, but not without taking a hit to his arm. Veronica treated his arm and he rested in the troop bay until they arrived at the planet of Gilgamesh. Raid on Gilgamesh Jaeter Defense Munitions Heist Carl and Veronica arrived at JDM along with Korn and Variable. When Variable was finished with the security measures and Korn took down the exterior camera's, they all had a better chance of infiltrating the building. After prepping himself he arrived in the lobby only to find little to no security. He waited for Craig to regroup with him before the two arrived at the control room - a small utility room above the lobby floor. When Craig finished accessing the building cameras and disabling the buildings alarm and door systems, Carl waited in the lobby in case the need to take anyone out arose. When Craig failed to distract the guards who were keeping a watch on him while Hayden left to guard the research, Carl used smoke grenades to conceal his location and quickly killed off the guards in the lobby. Carl stayed in the lobby, while Craig went to the vault area to get the money. After a while he heard through the comms that the team needed assistance and encountered Hayden in the vault room. Carl quickly followed him while finding cover when he could to avoid getting killed. During the firefight, Carl wounded Hayden from behind, allowing the heist team to make a quick escape. Joining Edomond Dahm's crew Carl arrived in the middle of an asteroid field in a Parabola-class freighter known as the MSV Cold Night of Dawn. He saw a Constable-class fast attack craft engaging with the Wealthian fleet. He attempted to make contact with the Constable first to establish a plan on how to board the Wealthian fleet. Afterwords, Carl negotiated with the captain of the Wealthian fleet to get clearance to dock but only if the Constable left. When it did, Carl confirmed the shipment items with the captain and docked inside the frigate where a security team would be waiting to inspect the shipment. When the shipments was confirmed and they were not a threat, Carl and Veronica were escorted to their quarters where they would plot a small distraction to take over the ship, mainly destroying the ships shield generator. They received instruction from Edmond Dahm and succeeded in taking down the ships generators, but there cover was compromised. They were both apprehended and taken to a prison on the planet Wealth. After his escape from prison, he would then serve as a member of Dahm's crew aboard the Constable. Earth riots of 2558 Bank Heist Personality Carl was fiercely protective of his friends and family, specifically with his parents and his partner Veronica Miles, both of whom he would give his life to protect. He also tended to establish bonds with the people he worked with or their respect, often leading to mutual respect and admiration. Category:Vadumverse Protagonists